


You meant the world to me

by crazystargirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, One Shot, Please Don't Hate Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 14:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazystargirl/pseuds/crazystargirl
Summary: Set after Infinity War. The avengers have just beaten Thanos and everyone is happy. Well not everyone





	You meant the world to me

It was nearly over. After months of fighting, they had a way to beat Thanos. Iron Man was flying around Thanos to give the others time to charge a modified arc reactor with enough energy to wipe out a solar system if not properly stabilised. He was ducking and swerving, gracefully dodging the blasts from the stones. Eventually they had gathered enough energy with the help of Loki, Doctor Strange, Wong and even Thor, who had learned how to stop lightning tearing through the sky when he used his godly power. Steve tried to radio to Tony to get out of the way but his comm was down. So was everyone elses. Everyone turned and glared at Thor, who looked sheepish. The blast had to be fired, hopefully Tony would get out of the way in time. If they didn't fire it now, the universe might be destroyed. T'challa pulled the lever on the side and a beam of powerful blue energy shot out, hitting the titan head on. Thanos tried to use the gauntlet to block the blast but it was no use the sheer force of the beam kept his hand where it was.

The beam started to penetrate Thanos' armour, reaching skin quickly and piercing through. The titan collapsed and T'challa quickly turned the beam off. The Avengers, Guardians of the Galaxy, Doctor Strange and the Revengers rushed forward to congratulate their friend but they couldn't find him anywhere. They agreed to split up and look for him. Loki found him. 

"Anthony", Loki whispered, dropping to his knees. There on the ground in front of him was the man he loved with everything he had. "Hey Lokes", Tony said weakly, before coughing up blood. "What happened to you?!", Loki demanded sternly, but there was a hint of fear in his voice. "I got... hit in.... the... stomach", Tony managed, feeling his life beginning to slip away. Tears were dripping down both of their faces as they both knew what was going to happen. "Anthony don't you dare leave me!", Loki sobbed helplessly. "It's ok Lokes... I'll be waiting for you", Tony's voice was getting weaker by the second and he knew his time had come. "I love you Loki", Those words, accompanied by silence, shattered Loki's heart and he screamed, cradling his brave lovers body. The sound of his screaming drew the others towards him, each falling to their knees as they took in the scene in front of them. Peter limped forward, mask gone and suit ripped, and kneeled beside Loki as he looked at the blood covered face of a man who had been like a father to him. The others were openly crying, even the ones who didn't know him that well, mourning the loss of a hero. However none would miss him more than Loki and Peter, his Reindeer and Spider Son.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... please don't hate me. This is based off of a poem I wrote on Tumblr


End file.
